Tom Adventure Series
by jimmyjammer1969
Summary: welcome to the Adventure tom and his dumb ass friends have!


Tom Adventure series

Welcome to the Tom Adventure series! This is where the faggot we all know and love goes on big adventures with his shit-eating grin! LET'S GO!

The Alien Bash

Chapter 1: internet safety

On a lonely day tom was sitting on his porch with a dog in the palm of his hand. As he pet the small dog with his index finger, DMP was cumming to his house.

Tom rose from his porch.

Tom: what does you want on this day...DMP!

DMP: Tom I had a magnificent dream that there were aliens that killed people and ate cake tried to murder and probe us!

Tom: that's great DMP

Tom begins to walk to the door of his house.

DMP: TOM YOU MUST LISTEN TO MEEEE!

Tom cracks his head back.

Tom: what is it you ass!

DMP: We need to go to the Mohave to stop there evil plans!

Tome: And why should I?

Dmp: because they have trogg!

*begin Indiana jones music*

They travel to the Mohove on a shitty lookin place

Tom begoins to finger the small dog for he is scared of aliens.

Tom: QUICK CALM ME DOWN BEFORE THIS DOG CUMS!

END OF CHAPTER 1

Well that was a FUN chapter wahn! Well lets continue our story, shall we?

Chapter 2: how to sex

DMP begins to rub tom in the nipple region. Tom gets satisfied and stops fingering the dog on the puss.

Tom: Th-Thanks DMP.

The plane that they were in flies across a shitty map to Africa, were they land to eat and fuel up on gas.

Tom and Dmp walk over to the black market-place.

Then Generic comes out of and allyway.

Generic: Hi guys have some...EBOLA!

Tom: NOOOOOOOOOO

DMP slaps Generic in his fat fase.

Generic dies

Tom and Dmp walk over to the black market-place.

They stock up on food and leave to the mahave.

End Of CHAPTER 2

We'll be back at this same Tom Time, on this same Tom Channel!

Ok...that chapter as absolute shit...well lets continue I guess eehhhh

Chapter 3: What is Poop Anyways?

The food supple was running low but our heroes were still sex.

They were halfway though that long ass country with a bunch of blind yellow clones. Or china...

DMP: damn those people shure are ugly...

Tom: don't be rasist lol

DMP: heh ok

Suddenly a dead bird flew into the plane.

Tom became startled.

Tom: oh my gosh that bird might have chinese AIDS!

DMP: ha stupid tom, we all know birds don't have sex with the same gender…stupid.

2 seconds later they were in los angels.

DMP: Hey tom look its my town...homie

But then lazer flew into the plane

Lazer: ay homies whare we going hm?

DMP: oh hi my muxican friend!

End Of Chapter tres!

You're a pretty sexy bitch aren't yo...OH hi kids erm...lets just um move on heh.

Chapter 4: watch?v=HldY1Wdb0O8

The group of dumbasses were now in the Mohave...FINALY  
>Tom: thank god, I can breathe again.<p>

DMP: damnit Lazer why do you smell so fucking bad?

Lazer: I don kno

DMP: FUCK YOU SAM!

But just before DMP beat lazers black ass, orange came out of a portal.

Orange: oh hay guys im just sitting on sand ooohhhhoohhhoo

She then left.  
>DMP: well that was weird.<p>

Tom: lets get this over with...

DMP: ok, this fanfic sucks dick anyways.

So the gang goes towards the alien mothership

There was a fence around the perimiter. It was the military.

Soldier: hey this is a restricted area, how the..

Then lazer grabed his fucking face and farted in is mouth, which then kills him.

DMP: Damnit lazer, why you gotta be so mexican?

Tom: hey arent you mexican DMP?

DMP: noh I is russian

Then a nuke and everyone died.

THE END

Deep In Hole

Hey everybody, its time for another TOM ADVENTURE! So sit back grab, your dick, and kill yourself. Lets go!

Chapter 1: only use me feet!

Tom was once again, sitting on his porch listening to the breeze, and sniffing the morning wood (lel get it? Wood haha)

Tom: ah what a lovely day!

The mailman appeared.

Mailman: heh heh top o' the morning to ya!

Tom: hi mr. Mail man!

Mailman: I got a letter fur ye

It was a green dollar store envelope with star stickers on it

Mailman: you have to catch it.

The mailman had the letter on the hook of a fishing rod

He waved the letter in Tom's sexy face

He eventually caught it.

Mailman: heh well have ur nice day mate

Tom: suck my dick you fucker!

The mailman left

Tom ripped open the letter and inside was a note

Note: Dear tom, its me DMPGAMING. I found this cave filled with a ton of gems to make us rich as fuck. You better cum or else you will never get anywhere in life you fuck fucky fucko! Sincerely, DMP p.s you had no toilet paper in your bathroom, so I used your toothbrush to wipe me ass lel

Tom: goddamnit DMP, why must you ruin my perfect days!

Tom thought for a while, and eventually gave in and decided to go.

Tom went to his dresser, wiped all the cats off it, and got dressed.

Tom: If DMP is lying though, imma whoop his ass

End of chaper 1.

Wow what a story this is turning out to be. Am I right! Well lets continue you ungrateful piece of shit.

Chapter 2: communist government

Dmp was at the front waiting for tom's slow ass.

DMP: jeez Tom is taking forever…

Tom emerges from the house.

Tom: Ok DMP im ready!

DMP: alright, first off we have to pick up everyone.

Tom: everyone?

Dmp: yeah, just Lazer, Troggbot, and Connor

Tom: ugh fine…

DMP: don't worry, the gathering should take up a good 3 chapters.

So they set their courses to LA to pick up their muxican friend.

An hour later the fags were in LA

A thug came out of an ally

Black thug: yo nigga gives me all yo cash daw

Tom: NOOOOOOO!

DMP grabed his gun

DMP: just back up and no one gets hurt :(

The thug pulls out a gun aswell

The two were in a mehican standoff

But then a hooded figure appeared, who then grabbed the thugs face, and shoved it deep inside his asshole and farted on it.

The screeming was unbearable to hear. Seconds seemed like minutes, and minutes felt like hours as the ass air streamed into the thug's face.

The man died.

The hooded man removed his hood. It was lazer!

Lazer: ello mis amigos

Tom: thank god it was lazer, and not another black!

And so, the group, of now 3, continued onto their quest for gold! Will they get gold and riches? I don fuckin no…

End of this here chapetr

Alright its time for the next chapter…oh I have think of something clever or funny…uhhm…umm…ehh-dickfarts!

Chapter 3: hooked on a feeling….im high on believing

When we last left off are Tom and his "friends" were on there way to palet tow- I mean Colorado to grab their "friend Troggbot.

Tom: ugh why do we have to go? Im the one paying for the plane tickets! Can't we ju-

Dmp: stop your bitching tom!

Tom: o-ok

Tom and Dmp were in first class while Laxative was on middle class, cause they couldn't bear his stank!

Everyone was bored.

But just then, tom looked out his window.

Outside was Generic, in an Apache helicopter.

Generic: heh you probably thought I died huh tom?

Tom: oh shit!

But just at that moment, a big ass robotic hand came out of nowhere, and swatted the heli towards a mountain.

Generic: AHHHHH AGGHHGH-

Then he died a horrible and painful death….lel

Tom: what the hell was that?!

It was Troggbot in a big motherfucking robot.

Trog: hop aboard!

The robot grabbed the airplane, and got the 3 out of the plane.

Then he murdered all the people in the plane.

Dmp: woa how did you get a robot?

Trog: it was from that alien we defeated.

DMP: oh

Tom: hey we're going to a cave with money? Want to cum?

Trog: ehhhhh ok

So now the group of 4 faggots marched onwards to connor's house so that he can get riches and shit to.

What will connor be doing when they get there?

Probably jackin his ween.

End of Shatner 3.

Well im going wash my face now in a sea of my enemies blood…guh bye

Chapter 4: Windex

The giant robot had just crossed dumb land where dumb people live.

Trog: ok we're almost there.

A few minutes later they were at Connor's front door.

They knocked up the door.

Connor opened it

Connor: what the hell are you faggots doing here?

Dmp: want to adventure and get rich

Connor: no

Connor was about to slam the door in the 4 dumbasses faces but then tom put his foot in the door.


End file.
